Being Bound Together
by iShip Seddie
Summary: Sam is bummed that she and Freddie aren't dating, so Cat decides to help her. She calls on some old friends to help as well. Will Sam and Freddie eventually realize they are perfect for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! I decided I would try something new. This story will be in LA, but it isn't based on Sam & Cat. There will be Victorious characters as well (please don't judge me; I've never written with them before!). The reason this story is on the "iCarly" fan fiction page is because it is about Sam and Freddie. I hope you enjoy!**

Cat Valentine opened the door to her apartment to see her roommate, Sam Puckett, out cold on the couch. "Why am I not surprised?" she mumbled. She threw a pillow at her blonde friend.

"What? What's going on?" Sam yelled.

"Nothing's _going on_," Cat replied. "Except for the fact that we need to babysit two kids in five minutes and you're the furthest thing from awake."

"What time is it?" Sam asked her.

"3:25!" the redhead answered. "How long have you been sleeping?"

"I don't even know. I'm so tired. I was up late last night-"

"PearChatting Freddie?"

"Yes," Sam admitted slowly. "How did you know that?"

Cat rolled her eyes. "Do you think I _don't _see you sneak out of our room at two in the morning?"

"Oops," Sam mumbled.

Cat's phone beeped, indicating she just received a message. After she replied to it, she sighed and looked at Sam. "You're so lucky. Mrs. Lennington just cancelled because one of the kids is sick."

Sam grinned. "Cool."

Cat sighed, sitting down next to Sam. "Look, this business is the only thing keeping up under this roof. If you don't mind, can you start taking this more seriously?"

"What makes you think I'm not taking this seriously?" Sam asked her defensively.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"I guess not."

"Good." Cat looked at Sam firmly. "What's bugging you?"

Sam looked back at her. "The fact that I have to stay up until four AM to talk to Freddie."

"It's been almost five months since he came here; you still haven't gone out to that dinner?" Cat asked, confused.

"No," Sam mumbled with a roll of her eyes. "His stupid mother freaked out when she found out he was in the hospital, so she ordered him to come home."

"Aw, that sucks."

"Yeah, well it's easy for you since you're dating Robbie, and he lives only fifteen minutes away."

Cat was slightly insulted by the harshness in Sam's voice, but she knew she was just jealous and didn't really mean it. "So, are you and Freddie flirty?"

"Yeah," Sam laughed. "He always sends me those cute smiley faces and tells me he misses me every one or two messages. I do the same."

"You really like him, don't you?"

"The word _like_ is an understatement."

"Look, Sam," Cat said with a smile, "everything will be fine."

"How do you know?" Sam asked glumly. "Nothing ever works out for me."

Cat's heart broke at that statement. "Don't be like that," she said. "You guys are so close to being back together again; things can't go wrong now!"

"I just want to be with him," Sam said softly. "We're both too scared to try again because we're even more afraid it won't last." With that, she rose from the couch and retreated to their room.

Cat sadly watched her. "How can I help her?" she asked herself. "Sam never cares about boys, but with Freddie, it's a whole different story." She unlocked her phone and went to text Dice and Goomer, but she then remembered that they were in San Francisco, and would be for the next week and a half.

She needed people to help her with this task of getting Sam and Freddie to face their feelings and get back together. With Dice and Goomer out of town, she was limited to who could help her.

Suddenly, an idea popped into her head, and she smiled. She scrolled through her messages until she found an inactive group message with three very special people. She quickly sent a message. This idea was going to work.

**Hey, guys! I need help with an important mission. Please come to my apartment at 12:00 tomorrow! Thanks!**

She didn't even wait for them to respond. She knew they would come. They just would.

...

The next day, Cat sat impatiently at the kitchen counter, tapping her fingers against it with each second that passed by. It was 11:55, and Sam was still not out of the apartment. "Um, Sam?" she called. "Aren't you supposed to be meat shopping?"

The blonde emerged from their bedroom, carrying her bag. "Yeah, yeah, I'm leaving now. Why do you seem so eager for me to leave?"

"Well, I'm…about to try out that 'special lemonade' recipe you showed me that Carly used to make," Cat said quickly.

"And I'm out of here," Sam laughed as she opened the door. "If you need me, call me."

The second the door slammed, Cat received a text message.

**From: Jade W(B)est**

** Just got here. You better have food.**

Cat smiled. Less than five minutes later, the doorbell rang, and she could hear voices outside. She happily answered the door and was greeted with the faces of some of her best friends: Jade, Robbie, and Beck. After an emotional welcome, the group sat down around the living room.

"Okay, so why are we all here exactly?" Jade asked.

Cat smiled. "I need your help."

"With?" Beck asked.

"It has to do with my friend, Sam Puckett," Cat explained.

Jade moved up in her seat. "Puckett! I love her! What does she need?"

"Well, she's in a relationship issue," Cat said.

"Let me guess, Freddie?" Robbie said.

"Yep."

"Just a quick question. Why do you need _us_ for that?" Beck asked curiously.

"Both Sam and Freddie are too scared to try out a relationship again, so I need all of you to help me convince them that they are perfect for each other."

Jade nodded. "Yeah, I'll help. Sam's really cool, and she really does like that nub."

Robbie took Cat's hand, saying, "Count me in."

"Okay," Beck answered. "Freddie seems like a cool dude."

"Great!" Cat smiled. She kept smiling at her friends for quite a while until it became an awkward silence.

"Um, Cat?" Beck interrupted her thoughts. "How are we going to complete this task?"

"Oh!" Cat laughed. "That's the part I didn't figure out yet."

"Oh, geez," Jade sighed. "Cat, how do you expect us to figure out a decent plan?"

"Calm down, Jade," Robbie said, looking down at his hand, which was still holding Cat's. "Let's think. Obviously, the first thing we need to do is get Freddie down to LA, unless you all want to go to Seattle."

"Nah, I'm good here," Beck chuckled.

"Okay, now since that was decided, how is he getting down here?" Jade asked.

"He isn't allowed to come down here by himself without an adult because of the killer tuna," Cat giggled.

"So that means we need an adult to accompany him," Robbie said, in thought.

"There _has_ to be someone from Seattle who can take him," Beck said.

"That's it!" Cat suddenly interrupted.

"_What's_ it?" Jade asked.

"Spencer Shay!"

"Who?" Beck asked.

"Spencer Shay! Carly's older brother!"

"Oh, good idea!" Robbie smiled.

"This is _so_ going to work," Jade smiled deviously. "Oh, and Cat? Invite that Gibby kid, too. I have a special job for him."

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys. I'm just going to tell you now. I am _so so so so so _sorry for the incredibly long wait! I had finals to study for and I guess I forgot about this story. Also, I'm working on a new oneshot. It's mostly Sam-centered, but of course, it includes Seddie, and her friendships with Carly, Melanie, her ****mother, Spencer, and even Mrs. Benson. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review! And I promise you, the updates for this story will be coming sooner and sooner every time. And look out for that oneshot!**

"Ugh, how much longer are we gonna be in this car?" Gibby groaned for the tenth time that hour.

"Gib, I already _told_ you, we are only twenty minutes away," Spencer said with a roll of his eyes. "What's your deal, anyway?"

"I have to pee!" he exclaimed.

Spencer sighed, looking to the passenger seat next to him. "Freddie, occupy him."

"I rather not," Freddie said.

"Dude, would you quit thinking about Sam?" Gibby cried. "It's like she's your breathing source!"

"He's right," Spencer nodded.

"Look, guys, Sam and I are going through some things now, and I only talk about them to her," Freddie said.

"Excuse me, these _things_ better not be explicit," Spencer warned.

"Chill, they're not. We just flirt..._a lot._"

"Good, because I like you, and I don't want to have to use my wrath on you."

Gibby looked at Freddie. "Since when does he have a wrath?" he mouthed.

"I saw that, Gibby!" Spencer said angrily.

Freddie rolled his eyes and continued to stare out the window. "Guys, wake me up when we get to Sam's apartment."

As soon as Gibby knew Freddie was sleeping, he turned to Spencer. "Dude, does Cat seriously have a plan to get these two together?"

"That's what she told me on the phone," Spencer said. "We're not the only people helping her, though."

"Really?" Gibby asked, surprised.

"Yup," Spencer replied. "Cat said something about her other friends from school, Robbie Shapiro, Beck Oliver, and...Jade West, I think."

"Did-did you just say _Jade West_?"

"Um, yes. What's wrong?"

"My grandma used to live in LA up until I was about seven years old," Gibby explained. "While I visited her, I went to this playgroup thing, and Jade did it, too. She was _really_ mean!"

"Sorry to hear that," Spencer laughed.

"She was violent!" Gibby defended. "She used to throw blocks at me and this other kid Wilbur!"

"I'm not surprised."

"Dude!"

"Look, I'm sorry!" Spencer said. "But we really need to focus on this Sam and Freddie thing."

"Yeah, I was thinking, why don't we call Carly?" Gibby suggested. "I remember she was really good with this stuff."

Spencer smiled. "I already did."

"Wow, way to steal my idea," Gibby said.

"Lighten up. I called her right before we left two days ago. Her flight to LA comes in tonight. She's staying for a month since Italy has longer breaks from school than the US."

"That's great. Sam will have Carly _and_ Cat."

Spencer looked at his GPS. "Their apartment building should be coming up on the right."

At that statement, Freddie jolted awake. "Are we almost there?"

Gibby rolled his eyes. "Calm down, lover boy. There's the apartment building."

Spencer pulled in the parking lot and pulled into the free spot Cat saved for him. "Okay, guys. Cat said Sam won't be home for another hour so this could be a surprise."

Freddie frowned. "I have to wait a whole _hour_ to see Sam?"

"Dude, stop whining!" Gibby exclaimed. "You're starting to sound like me!"

"You didn't have to insult me," Freddie mumbled.

"Guys, let's _not_ fight," Spencer interrupted. "Let's head to the apartment."

After five minutes of searching, the three boys finally made their way to their destination. "Finally," Gibby sighed, setting his huge suitcase on the pavement.

Freddie rang the bell. "Wait, what's the reason we were invited here?" he asked Spencer.

Spencer exchanged looks with Gibby and quickly tried to find the right words. "Well, I, um… Cat told us Sam needed a surprise in her life."

"A _surprise _in her life?" Freddie repeated.

Gibby rolled his eyes. "Guys!" He nodded towards the door, and Cat was standing there, smiling at them.

"Oh, yay! Guys, they're here!"

"Thanks for having us, Cat," Spencer said kindly as they headed into the apartment. "You and Sam have a really cool place."

"Speaking of Sam," Freddie interrupted, "when is she gonna be here?"

Cat tried to hide her grin. "Well, she just texted me saying she ran into a girl named Wendy from Seattle, so she's gonna hang with her for a while. She'll be home tonight, though."

Freddie sighed. "Okay."

"Freddie," Gibby whispered, "can you _please _take me somewhere away from her?" he asked, motioning towards Jade.

"Uh, sure," Freddie said slowly. "Come on." He led Gibby out the door to the patio.

Cat turned to Robbie, Beck, and Jade. "Can you guys go out in town and somehow manage to keep Sam from coming home before Carly gets here?"

"Sure," Beck said. "We'll find her."

"Cool!" Robbie exclaimed, giving Cat a short kiss. "We can be spies!"

Jade rolled her eyes. "I should be getting paid for this," she said as she closed the door behind them.

"Okay!" Cat said, sitting down on the couch. "The two of us need to make a plan!"

"A plan?" Spencer asked.

"Of course!" Cat said excitedly. "We need to bring Sam and Freddie closer together. But Sam can't know we're helping Freddie, and Freddie can't know we're helping Sam."

"But wouldn't Sam get suspicious?" Spencer questioned. "You can't exactly run things by her easily."

Cat laughed. "I've been living with her for a year now! I know how she is. But wait, would Freddie suspect something?"

Spencer grinned. "Nah. He's too in love with Sam to notice anything around him."

"This is gonna be _so_ fun! I can't wait for Carly to get here!"

"Me either. She's really into setting people up. Since it's Sam and Freddie, she'll want to spend every minute working up a solution."

"This is totally gonna work!" Cat smiled.

"I have an idea," Spencer said. "Why don't we split up?"

"Split up?"

"Yeah," Spencer answered. "Like, Robbie, Beck, and me will help Freddie, and you, Carly, and Jade will help Sam."

"Spencer, that's a pretty good idea!" Cat laughed. "Let's do it!"

Spencer smiled to himself. "I helped!"

"Okay, so how are we going to help them, exactly?" Cat asked.

"Well, what do you teenagers like to do as couples?" Spencer replied.

Cat smiled. "The transition is basically 'flirting' to 'dating.' Sam and Freddie are doing the basic flirting. To get them moving along, I guess we can start by leaving them alone to talk and hang out."

"I like that," Spencer said. "Continue."

"Hmm," Cat said. "Oh! Then, you guys can tell Freddie that you know he loves Sam, so you can start giving him tips on how to ask her out and where to take her and stuff like that."

"Okay, sounds good. But what will you girls be doing to help Sam?"

Cat grinned. "We'll be encouraging Sam that it's still okay for her to love Freddie. We'll also tell her that we think he loves her, too, so she will definitely try harder to be with him."

Spencer put out his hand for a high-five. "Cat, you are a genius"

"What's a genius?"

"Yet you came up with that entire plan by yourself," Spencer mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! Sorry this update came later than expected; I just didn't get around to it. I'll try to update sooner! Please send prayers to Ariana Grande and her family; her grandfather died two days ago.**

**Also, please read and review my newest oneshot, "A Girl Named Sam." Thanks!**

"Ugh, why did we agree to this?" Jade asked Beck and Robbie as they walked through the streets of LA, trying to find Sam.

"Because we're nice people," Beck said.

"Not all of us," Robbie mumbled.

Jade slapped him. "Can I go back to Cat's? I wanna bother Gibby!"

"No," Beck said firmly. "Come on, Jade, we promised we would help Cat set Sam up with Freddie. You like Sam, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do…"

"Then you have to help us find her. She can't get home before Carly does."

"Who's she with again?" Robbie asked, scanning his view.

"Some girl, Wendy," Jade answered.

Beck looked down at his phone. "Cat texted me. She said Wendy is a redhead."

"I see them!" Robbie said, pointing to a restaurant across the street, where Sam and Wendy were sitting at a table outside.

"She looks almost done with her food," Beck said. "Jade, why don't you go over there and make it like you 'ran into' her?"

"Okay," Jade said. "But I expect to be paid for this."

"We'll be over here," Robbie said with a roll of his eyes.

"Sam?" Jade said when she got to the table.

"Jade!" Sam exclaimed, standing up to give her a hug. "What's up?"

"Not much," Jade said, trying to hide her grin. "I was just in town and I recognized you."

"Well," Sam said, "this is my old friend, Wendy. We went to high school together. You guys are similar."

"How are we similar?" Wendy asked, eyeing Jade.

Sam grinned. "Why don't I show you? Wendy, do you still have the eggs from before?"

"Eggs?" Jade questioned, a smile creeping onto her face.

"You bet," Wendy smiled. "About an hour ago we egged this old guy's house."

"He was throwing golf balls at us," Sam laughed.

Jade gave Wendy a fist pump. "I like you already. Now, I live here in LA, so why don't I show you girls the best spots to prank?"

The girls stood up. "Lead the way," Wendy said.

Jade sent a quick text to Beck, and then she led Sam and Wendy out of the restaurant.

Beck looked down at his phone, and he nudged Robbie. "Dude, look at this," he said.

**From: Jade, My Beautiful Girlfriend3**

**Made friends with Wendy. Gonna show them the best places to prank people. This might be a while, but I don't mind. It'll keep Sam occupied. I'll come home with her and text you when we leave.**

Robbie clapped his hands together. "Sweet!" he said happily. "Sam will probably be so engulfed in this, she'll forget about going home!"

Beck nodded. "Good thing Jade likes Sam, or else she would have never done this."

"We should probably head back to the apartment and make sure Freddie doesn't try to leave. He'll lure Gibby, too."

"Right. Let's go."

…

"Gibby! Don't touch that!" Freddie warned.

"Why not?" Gibby asked him. "I'm just curious!"

"That's _Sam's_ stun gun! She'll break your arm if she found out you were touching that!" he exclaimed.

"Why does she have that, anyway?"

"She told me she bought it for self-defense."

"Oh, did she tell you that one night at two AM?" Gibby laughed.

Freddie's face reddened. "Shut up," he mumbled.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Gibby smirked.

"Maybe," Freddie said.

Cat suddenly dashed into the room. "Hey, guys!" she said. "I just baked cookies! Want some?"

"Indeed!" Gibby said, running to the kitchen.

"Give me a cookie, Spence," Gibby said. "They look delicious."

"They're not," Spencer cringed.

"They're not what?" Cat asked, skipping into the kitchen, followed by Freddie.

"I...um," Spencer managed to say. "T-they're not terrible! Look!" He picked up a cookie and took a bite.

"Aw, yay!" Cat smiled. "My other friends always tell me my cookies are awful!" The second she turned away, Spencer spit out the cookie, wiping his tongue furiously.

At that moment, the front door opened, and in walked Beck and Robbie. "Where's Jade?" Gibby asked nervously.

"Oh, while we were in a store, she found Sam and went to go prank people with her and Wendy," Robbie lied slightly.

Freddie sighed. "Great, Jade gets to see Sam before me!"

Spencer rolled his eyes. "Dude, Sam will eventually get here." He looked at Cat, and she nodded. "Okay," he said, clapping his hands together. "Boys, I think we have some work to do."

Gibby, Beck, and Robbie stood next to Spencer, and they all looked at Freddie. "Um, what?" Freddie said slowly.

"Come on, Freddo," Spencer said, pulling him up. "We need to talk."

Freddie was led onto the patio. All the boys took a seat, and he was still confused and nervous. "Okay, what's going on?" he demanded.

Gibby laughed. "Chill. We just wanna talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Freddie asked.

Beck leaned forward in his seat. "It's about Sam."

"Well, _you_ and Sam," Robbie finished.

Freddie looked at Spencer. "What did you tell them?"

"I didn't need to tell them anything," Spencer laughed. "They found out by themselves. All you did today was ask where Sam was and complain that you couldn't see her."

"In other words, we know you like her," Beck said.

Freddie sat back in his seat. "So what? It's not like anything is going to happen between us."

"See, now _that_ is where you're wrong, my friend," Robbie grinned. "We're gonna help you out."

"Help me out?"

"Yes, help you out!" Beck said. "As in, help you get together with Sam."

"Does Cat know about this?" Freddie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Spencer said quickly. "She doesn't need to."

Gibby tried to hide a laugh. "Don't worry, Freddie. You're gonna get back together with Sam. We'll all make sure it happens."

"You will?" Freddie smiled.

"Indeed," Robbie answered.

"Why does everybody suddenly care about this, though?"

Spencer searched for the right words. "We're your friends, Freddie. Sam is our friend, too. We want to see you guys happy."

Freddie grinned, and Spencer's phone beeped. Spencer looked at Gibby, who smiled. "She's here," he said.

"Who's here?" Freddie asked as Beck and Robbie laughed at his jumpiness.

"Carly," Spencer announced proudly. "This little reunion wouldn't be complete without her. I'm gonna go pick her up."

"Sweet!" Freddie exclaimed. "You know, I have a feeling that this is going to be a _great_ next few weeks."

Gibby rolled his eyes. "Boys and their hormones."


End file.
